looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasmanian Devil
The Tasmanian Devil, often referred to as "Taz", is one of the main characters of the Looney Tunes series. Origin Robert McKimson designed the character after the real-life Tasmanian Devil, an animal native to Australia, and the Tennessee Top of American folklore; however, the only real resemblance between the Tasmanian Devil and McKimson's beast is their ravenous appetite. In fact, it is this appetite that serves as the Tasmanian Devil's main characteristic. The Devil devours everything in sight, including boulders, trees, shrubs, and hills, all the while whirling about like a miniature cyclone that sounds like a dozen motors all whirring in unison. The Tasmanian Devil also harbors a special craving for rabbit. Hunger It is this hunger that serves as the impetus for McKimson's "Devil May Hare " (first released on June 19, 1954). The Devil stalks Bugs Bunny, but due to his dim wits and inability to frame complete sentences, he serves as little more than a nuisance. Bugs eventually gets rid of him in the most logical way possible – matching him up with an equally insatiable female Devil. The character's speech, peppered with growls, screeches, and raspberries, is provided by Mel Blanc & now provided by Jim Cummings, who is most famous for doing Winnie the Pooh & Tigger in the Disney cartoons. Retirement Producer Edward Selzer , head of the Warner Bros. animation studio, ordered McKimson to retire the character since it was "too obnoxious". After a time with no new Devil shorts, Jack Warner asked what had happened. He then saved the Devil's career when he told Setzer that he had received "boxes and boxes" of letters from people who liked the character. Popularity McKimson would go on to direct four more Tasmanian Devil cartoons, beginning with "Bedevilled Rabbit" on April 13, 1957. The she-devil returns in this cartoon, now as Mrs. Tasmanian Devil, but she still proves to be the character's weakness when Bugs uses a sexy female devil costume to deliver some explosives to the ever-hungry brute. McKimson would also pair the Devil with Daffy Duck in "Ducking the Devil" (August 17, 1957), before pitting the character against Bugs once again in "Bill of Hare" (June 9, 1962) and "Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare" (March 28, 1964). After Warner Bros. closed its animation studio in 1964, the Tasmanian Devil would remain a nostalgic favorite for many fans. In the late 1980s and early 1990s, Warner Bros. marketers seized upon this, and through their efforts, catapulted the character, now dubbed "Taz", to greater popularity than ever before. Today, Taz is one of the most recognizable Looney Tunes stars, and his image appears on more merchandise than many more prolific Warners characters such as Porky Pig and Elmer Fudd. He later got his own spin-off TV show on the FOX network called "Taz-Mania" where we met his whole family and even other characters of the outback. Legacy This late-blossoming popularity would pay off for Taz in Warner Bros. television animation. For example, his miniature understudy, Dizzy Devil, was introduced as a recurring character in the Fox TV series, Tiny Toon Adventures (first released on September 14, 1990). On September 7, 1991, Taz got his own show, Taz-Mania, set in the typical native island of his species, in 1950s-era sitcom household. Taz now had a sister, a rambunctious little brother, a June Cleaver-esque mother, and a decidedly nonchalant father. An infant version of Taz is one of the regulars of Baby Looney Tunes series, first released on September 11, 2001. Trivia The Tasmanian Devil made a cameo apperance in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, it shows Shaggy dranked blue potion and he turned into the Tasmanian Devil. External Links * Taz pictures at Cartoonspot.net Category: Characters Category:Taz-Mania Characters Category:Villains Category:Writers Category:Metafictional works Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Fictional tasmanian devils Category:Bugs Bunny Supporting Cast Category:Daffy Duck Supporting Cast Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Duck Dodgers Characters